The Choronicles of Krystal: Fall of Man
by dsniper17
Summary: Rejoice, Chapter 4 is DONE!
1. Introduction

Yes, this fanart is related to the PS3 game called resistance: fall of man, I work this novel from Krystal's first person view, and the plot is... kinda cool because it's a new plot and related to evolution and timetravel ... but I promise I'll not abandon this fanfiction like my last one called red vs blue  
anyway, this is my first fanfiction that I work more seriously than the last one so all Comments (-,+) is accepted  
and this novel has some hot stuff between Fox x Krystal and Falco x Katt and if my novel has some gramatical error, please let me know (I'm not american)  
so... here goes nothing

* * *

**Introduction**

The year is 27951, August 17th

The planet Corneria is having a peaceful time about a year after the aparoid invasion and the Starfox team became the local planet hero for destroying the aparoid queen and saving the Lylat galaxy. The Greatfox II stays at the Corneria hangar base and remains inactive because there is no active job request condition for the Starfox team.

Since there is no war currently going on and the Greatfox II was inactive, the Starfox team is now staying at two permanent different houses that were built besides each other. The houses are near the downtown area.

The houses where we live were beautiful houses. Each stood at two stories and lay partially concealed by large trees, as did the other houses in the neighbourhood. Each had four bedrooms, a bathroom for each, a kitchen, a gym room, a living room and several closets/rooms for extra space. The beach was virtually right behind each house, given that a short section of woods stood between. Each also has a nice backyard, which is adjacent to each house's backyard and makes it as one big garden at the back of each house.

One of the houses is Fox's home. His house is brown, while Katt's house is White and both houses are beside each other. I live together with Fox, Peppy, and ROB in the same house and of course also in different room. Fox forced me to use the main bedroom, which has been used long time ago by James McCloud and his wife. I asked him to use the main bedroom instead of me, but he's very kind and he insists that he sleeps in his old room that he used once as a kid.

Peppy officially has retired and sometimes he went to the academy to give lectures about leadership, while Fox is working on the Corneria air force academy and ground forces as an instructor. He accept that job offer from General Pepper as an effort to give Fox a temporary job and to give the Corneria Army a little morale boost for being teach by one of the heroes of Lylat (Pepper also tried to give Falco the same job, but he denied the offer). ROB usually helps to keep the Greatfox II operational, but because the base is not in operation, he stays with Fox at his house as a household robot.

Falco is living with Katt at the moment because Falco has nowhere to live. Katt feels sorry for Falco for not having any job (probably because he didn't find any job 'challenging' enough as a pilot) and because of that, she insists Falco to live with her (Falco didn't want to admit that he's broke and already rejected that offer but he finally admit it and move in with Katt, of course he sleeps in a different room than Katt.)

Katt is now working as a lieutenant in the Corneria Army as well. But since there's no war waging right now, she only goes to the Military Base for practice in shooting range and pilot simulation training and still kept paid for doing so.

Oh, by the way I haven't introduced myself. My name is Krystal…, Krystal of the Crimson Sun. Well nowadays it's just Krystal because that title doesn't need to be used in Corneria. And because Cerinia has been destroyed years ago, I don't need to use my title again. That title belongs to my honorable upper class family in Cerinia. Our race doesn't use a surname. We use titles. Until we're old enough, we simply go by our first name, as the son or daughter of our parent's and their title. My parents were the leader of the planet.

My parents, my entire family, and my friends were killed during that tragedy. My parents sent me inside a small space ship to escape the Armageddon in time when I was just 17 years old without even telling me what's happening. When I see my home planet explode from a distance, all I could do was crying from a distance for all of those poor people that has been destroyed with it…, because I didn't have any last goodbye to my family, and because I couldn't do anything to stop it. After that I wander around the galaxy for 2 years, searching for the truths of the destruction of my planet until I became lost at the corner of Lylat galaxy. That's when I receive a distress call from Sauria, and that's when I met… him.

Right now my status with Fox is just friends, for 2 years he still didn't want to admit his feelings towards me. Sometime he's too shy to talk if we started to talk about our feelings towards each other. But I know, deep in my heart, he loves me. I didn't need to use my telepathy abilities to know about that. He also tries to express his feelings towards me slowly.

I currently don't have any job because I didn't have any job experience (I was a princess, it's very rare for me to do any kind of work except if it's related in studying about Cerinia's culture) except becoming a mercenary. Sometimes I just clean the house with ROB's help while Fox goes off to work, sometimes I just talk with Katt together about her past lives with Falco, sometimes I talk with Peppy and Falco about Fox's childhood, and sometimes I go to the Academy where Fox is teaching to give him a 'surprise' visit, to have a little shooting range or gym competition with him. We both have almost the equal skill and the same win and lose point in those competitions. But in the gym competition, I have all the ace cards.

I use all my ancient close combat fighting technique from Cerinia that has been taught in my family from generations and generations. My mother was the one that taught me. Probably I will teach the same technique to my descendants when I have a son or a daughter. Maybe my descendants would be from Fox, who knows?

If you're wondering about Slippy, he's away right now. We haven't talk to Slippy for about 6 months. The last time we talk with him, he sounded very excited and said that he's going to work on a secret project and live with his father Beltino Toad in his father secret lab base that was funded by the government codenamed "Area 51". This lab is so secret that even Slippy himself couldn't tell us about the location and purpose of the base. Many controversial theories have appeared from the true purpose of that place. Some theories explains that Andross use that Lab a long time ago to create a new kind of biological weaponry with mass destruction capabilities, some theories say that the Aparoid themselves were created inside that base as a part of a secret weapons project. Only the Gods knew what had ever happened inside.

And finally, the phone call came from Fox arrives. He said that I should bring Peppy and Falco with me to General Pepper's office at once for a important meeting and probably a new mission. I give the information to Peppy and told him to wait in Fox's car, I also Ask ROB to watch the house while we're gone. After that I went over to Katt's house to tell Falco about it. I walk to the front door and press the doorbell. "Yeah, yeah just a minute." Falco opens the door still wearing only his blue T-shirt and boxer pants. Obviously he's still sleepy from his nap and didn't know that he's only wearing boxers. "Oh Krystal, it's you. I thought you were someone else. What's up?" Falco said.

"I just got a call from Fox. He said that we need to meet him as soon as a possible. There might be a new mission for us." I said.

"FINALLY! A new mission! After 6 months of boredom! Come on Krystal! Let's go!" Falco said while running down the street.

"FALCO! WAIT!" I said.

"What is it now?" Falco said with a fed up face and also sleepy

"Don't you forget something?" I said

"What??" Falco said as he wipe his eye.

"Try looking down." I told him.

After that, Falco looked down and realized that he's only wearing boxer shorts and then he covered his bottom with his hands with a very red face.

"There you go." I said.

"HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT MY PANTS! No one's looking at me right Krys?" Falco asked me with an embarrassed face.

After seeing Falco acting like that, I have no other choice but to laugh. I tried to cover my mouth with my hands, but it's useless.

"Pftt… Hahahaha. Wow Falco, you're acting very weird you know that? Fortunately no one's looking right now, except Peppy over there." I said as I point to Peppy in the car. It seems that Peppy was also laughing after seeing a scene like that, and he was also covering his mouth. "Pftt… Hey Falco, nice pants you got there, I'm sure Katt is going to love it!" Said Peppy.

"OH, SHUT UP POPS! And you, BOTH of you! Don't say a word about this!" Falco said while running inside to change his pants.

"Don't worry about it. I won't. Pftt…. hihihihihi." I said, still covering my mouth.

After that, I walked over to Peppy. "Huh, one of these days, you never know how but he's always careless about small things." Peppy said. "Yeah, it's good for a laugh or two. Anyhow, Falco is the one's driving, right?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Peppy asked curiously. "Nothing, I think I'll just use my bike to go there. I need a little driving practice." I answered Peppy. "Ok then. Just don't hurt yourself." Said Peppy.

"Don't worry, I won't. Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it."

Then I walk over to the garage and open the automated door. A blue sort of racing motorcycle with a front glass cover sat against the wall. Fox bought this motorcycle as a present for me 2 months ago from the credits that he had received from Pepper for saving Corneria. Space Dynamics, a Corneria military hardware contractor made it. The bike is armed with some sort of forward mounted cannon. It's was made for scout patrol missions and it's still a prototype. I didn't use the forward cannon very much because it has no ammo, especially since there's no need to use it. I place my paw upon the seat. It was flush along the top of the body. I would have to nearly lie down on my stomach to ride it.

The keys were sitting in the ignition switch. I always keep two spare fuel cells sat in a saddlebag above the back wheel, in case I have no fuel left in the middle of the road. It was only too perfect. I put my leg over the bike, use my helmet and then pull the gas.

When I hit the freeway, I hit the gas to full throttle until it reached 100 miles/hour. I love how the air hits me when I ride a motorcycle, and how the motorcycle moves swiftly between other cars with its beauty. It had a throaty growl to it but in truth, it was not as consuming in volume as I would have previously assumed when I rode it the first time. The bike's engine was only about as loud as plain conversation, if not just a few decibels more. This machine moves with a high speed but still as quiet as the wind. It's probably one of the main reasons why I chose motorcycle than a car.


	2. Chapter 1: The Past is A Past

Here's chapter 1

EDIT: chapter 1 has been fixed due to the miscalculation of years

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past… is A Past**

August 17th, 27951

Corneria, Air Force Academy 12:45

Pepper's office is on the highest floor of the tower in the Air Force Academy base. The Tower is in the downtown area and could be seen from miles away. It didn't need any hard time to find a way.

I parked my bike at the basement of the tower and then I went to the only lift to the highest floor. The only way to reach Pepper's office is by using a high security elevator equipped with bullet proof thermal CCTV, armed guards at the front door of the lift, and a metal detector with X-ray scanner. The floor where Pepper's office is located is a high security zone, no wonder they need to inspect everyone before using that elevator.

I walked to the elevator door, then a female husky, armed with a rifle asked my purpose for going to the top floor. "Halt! State your name and purpose!" she said. "My name is Krystal, I'm here to see General Pepper. He's expecting me." I answered.

"Ah yes. From the Starfox team? Please hand over all your weapons, keys, metal related items and then walk past the detector." I hand her over my pistol (Corneria is a dangerous city, that's why I always carry it around but I always set it in stun mode to avoid unnecessary bloodbath, my gun is also licensed), my keys to the bike, and my cell phone.

After I walked over the detector, the detector AI (Artificial intelligence) put all the scan result to the computer next to it. The female guard said, "Thank you for your cooperation. General Pepper, and Fox McCloud are waiting for you."

I walked inside the elevator and went to the highest floor. I reached the floor and then walked to the front of Pepper's office. His front door was covered with high-grade armour plating and an automated sentry gun on the ceiling.

I knocked on the door and walked inside. "Come in. The door isn't locked," said Pepper. General Pepper's room is like a big office. There's a small table at the centre of the room with a computer and a few cigars. There's an overlooking window viewing the entire city at the back of the room. Pepper is sitting at the chair behind the desk while Fox is sitting at the chair at the front of the desk. There's also a couch with a coffee table at the right side of the room.

Fox is using a standard Corneria officer outfit at that time. It's formal green shirt with a military badge attached at the upper right part of the shirt. He's using long formal military green pants. His outfit gives him a formal military officer charisma at the time, which suits him greatly because he has a charisma as a leader especially that he has led the Starfox team for years during the war.

At that time, I was only wearing long jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and one of Fox's old silver vests, inside out so that it was a matching dark grey colour with the shirt. In short, my clothing was informal compared to Fox's.

The General greeted me from his office chair with a cigar lighted on his hand. I found it a bit strange because he never smoked before and usually only eats lollipops.

"Ah Mrs Krystal, welcome. Please have a seat," Said Pepper politely.

"Thank you sir, that's very kind of you," I said as I sat on the chair.

"Umm, where's Falco and Peppy?" asked Fox.

"They're on their way, Falco was having a little difficulty for finding the right outfit." I said.

"That's odd, usually he didn't care about his outfit when he's being called." Said Pepper as he smoked his cigar.

"Maybe because he's too excited for this new mission, he's already waiting this moment for the last 6 months," I replied.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you two for a while until Falco and Peppy arrive. I have other matters to attend to."

As Pepper walks out of the room, Fox starts to ask me a question to break the silence.

"So, how's the practice with the bike going on?" asked Fox

"It was fun, I still need a little practice though. Maybe you could help once in a while?" I asked.

"Well, if you want to, that would be great!" Fox replied.

"How about the new job, getting any progress?" I asked with curiosity.

"Not much. The only thing that I do around here is shouting and ordering people around to do stuff. It was fun at the start, but then it starts to get boring. Especially when I was away …from you." Said Fox while blushing.

"Awww Fox, you always said the nicest things," I replied happily

"Well, I tried didn't I?"

"Yeah, but If you want to get me, than you have to try harder, soldier boy."

"Now that's rude."

"I know. By the way, nice outfit. You look handsome." I said as I winked at him.

"Gee, umm…thanks." Replied Fox with a very red face.

Finally Falco arrives with Peppy at the office, he walks in still using his Black T-Shirt and his long casual pants.

"At least he remembers to wear his pants this time," I said quietly

"What was that?" Fox asked.

"Oh no, nothing." I said.

"Hey Fox, having a good time in the army?" Said Falco as he sit on the couch.

"Well, nothing's going on right now so I'm just ordering people around. Luckily I still get paid though." Replied Fox.

"Well my boy. If your father could see you right now, I bet that he'll be proud of you for joining the army. It's an honourable path for you as a leader." said Peppy.

"Yeah, maybe." Said Fox with a sigh.

_5 minutes later_

After chatting together for about 5 minutes, General Pepper walks in with a new cigar lighted on his hand. This new habit is bringing curiosity to the whole group, myself included. No one dares to ask him about it. I would use my telepathy ability to know his reason behind it, but it would be rude to do so, so I ask him instead.

"Uhm, sir? What's the new habit's all about?" I asked

"Oh, you mean smoking? I use to eat lollipops when I got bored but doctor say it's not good because my diabetes is getting too high. And besides if I eat lollypops in front of my officers, it will be embarrassing," replied Pepper

"And smoking… is your best solution?" Asked Peppy.

"Well I need to find a new habit, don't I?"

With that reply, everyone nods in agreement.

"Well then. Do you know about the history of our Nation, our race which has been known as furries, and our ancestors more than 20000 years ago which hasn't evolved like us?" Asked Pepper.

"Great, another history lessons." Replied Falco with sarcasm.

Because Falco wasn't polite, I was kindly enough to step on his shoe.

"OUCH!"

"Shhh!" I said with my finger at the edge of my muzzle.

"What was that?" Asked Pepper.

"Ummm… nothing, nothing." Falco finally get the message, and then he remained silent during the entire briefing. Even though Fox and Peppy is still laughing silently from Falco's reaction.

"Well then back to topic." Pepper than pulled out a series of hologram pad on his desk and closed the window behind him by the help of a computer.

"We never knew how our race exists, or when and where we came from, and based on our history we only use the time date that has been used since millennia ago. We also use the technology that already existed years ago that we build from debris. What do we know is that we have evolved into 2 legs creature called furries from 4 legs, we have shared our existence with peace and harmony. That's why there are many of us around this galaxy and planets. But we found something more interesting."

"Which is?" Fox asked.

"10 months ago, 2 months after the aparoid invasion, Corneria was still undergoing repairs from the invasion. One of our soldiers was trying to scout the area just outside the city's border to look for any survivors. Instead, he found an underground tunnel. He called for reinforcements, and we sealed off the area immediately. We traced the existence of that tunnel and it links to more and more tunnels and it seems that those tunnels are apparently power conduits that has not been used for centuries or even more."

"How long are those tunnels or power conduits exactly?" I asked.

"We still didn't know, at this moment we are limiting the search for only inside the Corneria city border. Even until know, we still didn't know how long are those tunnels connected. It could be miles, or maybe those tunnels are circling this planet."

"Oh my. Those tunnels are very long, since it's already 10 months and the army still didn't find the end of those tunnels." Peppy said.

"Indeed. Our scouts still didn't find where those tunnels are connected, but they found what appears to be a large underground tower that was hidden centuries ago."

"So, what's the connection between that tower, with our history?" asked Falco.

"Inside that tower, we found a hidden time capsule, and within it we found hundreds of history books, and data CDs that relates to our ancient history from the year of 1900 until 10951. From that history, we found that Corneria was once called Earth, and the Lylat Galaxy was once called the Milky Way Galaxy. We also found out that in the year. On Earth, there was other kind of race that has extinct called humans."

"Humans?" Peppy asked.

"Yes, or mankind if you want to call it that way. They look almost like us, 2 legs, but with no furs at all, only skin, and no tails. Apparently they were extinct in the year of 10951. Exactly 17000 years ago and the date was a match with the latest data disc we found. It says here that at that time the biggest war even bigger that we could imagine happened during that time space. The humans apparently were at war with each other fighting on the space as well. It says that the war was caused because the human population was too big, and no planet could support their population cap anymore. So each side wage into war to steal planets from the other side. The war lasted several centuries until the year 10951, a weapon with unimaginable power was created. One of the humans has made a weapon that could wipe out an entire planet without destroying the planet. Wiping it clean from an entire human population, ripe for the taking. Unfortunately, during a test the weapon appear to be malfunctioned. Instead of cleaning a planet, the weapon wipes out the Milky Way galaxy from the entire human race."

"Oh...my…God." I said after hearing General Pepper's statement about the weapon.

"Yes, it's a very dangerous weapon. But the weapon has a side effect. Apparently the maker of this data disks witness a side affect of the weapon before he died. The weapon only kills human slowly, but the animals… our ancestors … somehow survived. The side affect of that weapon evolves our ancestors from animals into furries within one year! That's from where and when we evolved until we are now."

"So, that thing already happened like…10000 years ago. Why do you call us?" Asked Falco.

"I think you all need to see this." Said Pepper as he inserted a disk into a computer. A hologram came out showing several non-furry or humans in a blurry photograph. They are apparently some humans carrying some kind of weapons waving flags on top of a vehicle. The flags have what appears to be white and red Xs in the middle of a blue background flag. The photo says on the back 'Great Britain, ….. July 1951'

"So, that's only a photo of some humans, right?" Falco said.

"Look more carefully." Pepper said while clearing and zooming the resolution of the picture using the computer

"WHAT THE HELL!" all of us shouted in full of surprises and standing together. I could see the photo clearly now. We were wrong. They were not humans, they were furries, in fact I could see that they are Falco, Fox, and me! I couldn't believe it myself, but my eyes never lied. There was also another furry that appears to be a cat, but the picture wasn't clear enough for us to make certain. We were helping a few humans standing the 'Great Britain' flag on top of what appears to be a tank.

"That… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! We DON't we….. we .. we don't even exist! I mean… we weren't even BORNED at that TIME!? It's 1951 for God's sake!" Fox shouted with confusedness.

"Please tell me that you're JOKING!" Falco said.

"No, he's not joking. I could sense that he's not lying." I said. I try to use my telepathic link to read Pepper's mind, but it seems that he was telling the truth. Even though I'm still in shock about that picture.

"Oh, my headache. This is truly a shocking news for all of us." Said Peppy as he holds his head.

"Yes, the first time I see those picture, I couldn't believe it as well. But if you let me continue?" Pepper replied.

After that, we all sit down together and listen to Pepper's explanation.

"Right, after we found this picture we tried to find any truth behind it, but because we couldn't find any information related with it, there's only little data that we gathered from the data disk and it says something about the destruction of mankind by something called 'Chimera'. We have built a machine 6 months ago, a time machine."

"A time machine!??" Falco said.

"Yes, well I better let someone else explain this to you." Pepper exclaimed as he reached the call box on his desk. "Send him in!"

The door behind us open and then we see a toad, wearing a white lab coat outfit and reading glasses.

"Beltino, is that you?" Asked Peppy.

"No, I'm not. He's my dad actually." And then the toad let go of the glasses and keeps it in his pocket. "Don't tell me that you guys already forget about me?!"

"SLIPPY!" All of us shouts in joy when we finally able to see him again after 6 months. Falco then picked up Slippy and hug him tightly. "Damn you Slippy! Where have you been for the last 6 months, huh?" Said Falco as he shakes his fist above Slippy's head lightly.

"Whoa guys! Relax, okay? It's not like I'm dead or somethin! Oh, will you let me down please?" Said Slippy as he points his finger down.

"Oh yeah, right, right. Sorry about that." Said Falco as he let go of Slippy.

"That's fine, anyway I'm here to explain about the project that I have been working with my dad for the last 6 months. The time machine project or the Time Gate." Said Slippy.

"So that's what you have been working on for the last 6 months!" I replied.

"Yes, well to tell you the truth I was shocked when I receive that offer from my dad, but when I found the true purpose of the Time Gate and your photo, I swear I almost got a heart attack." Slippy replied.

"You're not the one in the picture! We are! And we're shocked." Fox said.

"Right, anyway… " Said Slippy as he fixed his tie. "This time gate used the latest technologies in warp drive. By using this warp drive, we have been able to manipulate time and space. We just finish building it 2 months ago and we already send some transmitter across it to 1951. It worked. After that, we realize that if we wanted to know the true reason behind your photo, we need to send a personal contact to the other side. Of course we anticipated that the humans would be shocked if suddenly out of nowhere a furry appeared from the future. So before we could send our ambassador, we sent tapes, photos, letters, and a formal note from General Pepper as a token of peace between the humans and the furries. We also sent a special communicator that's like a radio between time so that we could be able to speak with them. It appears that they are eager to meet with us and then we sent our ambassador to their time" Slippy replied.

"And who's this 'ambassador'?" Peppy asked.

"His name is Bill Grey," Pepper replied.

"Bill? An ambassador? Between our two worlds?" said Fox.

"Yes, he is. He already went there about a month ago. The humans send us some coordinates and it appears that he emerged inside a building that's called 'the White House'."

"The White what?" Falco asked.

"The White House. According to the data he gathered while he was there, it's a building of great importance. The most powerful leader of all humans lived there for centuries and he's called The President of the United States of America. After explaining about the photo to the US President, Bill was given information about what's happening at that time. At the year of 1930s, the chimera threat began. It's said that it's a virus created in a country called Russia. Its effects were devastating and swift. Let me show you a map about Earth that Bill has sent back to us." Said Pepper as he pushed the button next to the computer. A map then appeared in the middle of the room.

"You can see these continents that were called Asia and Europe has been affected by the virus. Its point of origin was believed to be here in Russia, and it began to spread in the year 1949." Said Pepper as he pointed at the Asia continent. "And then the virus began to spread all across Asia and Europe." As Pepper said that, the red dot on the map began to spread wider.

"The virus destroys the whole continent in just matter of weeks. This country called United Kingdom is the only country that has survived the attack of the Chimera. Apparently because the 'english channel' sea is the one that separates the country from the mainland, preventing the virus to spread even further. Here is the symbol of the country". When pepper said that, the 'Great Britain' flag appeared on screen.

"That flag is the same to the flag that we hold in that photo!" I replied.

"It's the same. It appears that this country is the main ally for our friends in the US. In October of 1950, they lost contact with England probably because the virus somehow broke into England and they are planning to launch an operation to liberate Britain." Said Pepper as he turned off the hologram. "Actually, I have other thing to talk about." Pepper said as he sighed.

"I'm afraid that this virus, is not going to stop. When the virus has eradicated Earth from all human population, the virus is going to destroy our animal ancestors. And if all of our ancestors are killed in the process…"

"None of us would even exist…" Said Fox with a shocked face.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The starfox team is the best that our people could offer to safe the humans from extinction. I'm sorry Fox, I could only send 4 more people through the gate, the gate is still a prototype, and we're having a difficult time to keep it in shape. You are the best we've got."

"Here are your orders. You have 2 more months to prepare for this expedition. Once you have arrived, you must help the Americans in liberating Britain. And if possible, help them to clean the Earth from the Chimera threats."

"Yes sir!" All of us said.

"Good, dismiss"

After that I walked out of the room together with the others. When I heard what Fox had said about the extinct of furry race, my mind is full with confusing thoughts. If this is true, then we're our only hope to preserve our race in the past.

Suddenly I remember about Slippy's time machine. My mind is filled with possibilities to use it. What If I could go back to the past before my planet was destroyed? What if I could stop it from happening? What if…. I could meet with my families …again?

"Fox, …" I said.

"What is it, Krys?" Fox said.

"Do you think I could use it to go back at the time… when my planet was destroyed? That way maybe I could know what had happened and stop it from being destroyed."

"No Krys, you shouldn't."

"But why?"

"Well, time travelling is very dangerous Krys, we didn't know what could happen. If we change something from the past, then probably we could change the present as well, or even our future. So it's best if we leave things the way they were supposed to be." He said as he sighed.

"I understand." I said as I nod with agreement

At that time, I know what his words meant. When I read his mind, I understood that he wanted to use the machine to meet his parents again. To stop his father from being betrayed by Pigma. To stop his mother from killed in a car bomb accident. But he knows, that if he changes the past, the present will be different as well. And the result would be disastrous.

After that I remembered about what Pepper said about sending only 4 people through the gate.

I broke the silence as we walk towards the lift, "Pepper said he could only send 4 people, right?"

"Yeah," Fox said. "You, me, Falco, and Slippy over here."

"I'm sorry guys, but I think I can't come with you on this one." Said Slippy as he pushed the elevator button.

"What! Why not?" Asked Falco as we walked inside the elevator and went down.

"In order to operate the gate, we need at least 2 people on this side to operate it in perfect condition. The only people who know how to operate it are me, and my dad. Besides, I'm wearing glasses now, probably because I read too many blueprints when I made that gate. And according to Corneria law, everyone that wears glasses should not drive any military vehicle or spaceship. That means from now on I can only help you guys from the GreatFox with Peppy. So I suggest you find a new candidate to replace me in this mission, the arwing cockpit, and the Starfox team permanently." Said Slippy with a sigh.

"But who?" Asked Fox while scratching his head.

Suddenly Falco came up with a suggestion. "Guys, you know the feline type of furry inside the picture that's not clear enough to be recognized?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well, I think I have found the perfect candidate." Said Falco with pride.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Fox.

"You bet!" Said Falco

At that time, I knew the person that Falco mention was someone that he knew from a long time ago, someone that he likes and also his girlfriend.

Katt Monroe.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation

well, chapter 2 is here, Krystal just talks about her past experience to Falco on cerinia's culture

A/N: from now on I'll use (and ) to show what was the character doing like they were shivering or something, and since I can't use the small star sign in the fanfiction (the caps lock of number 8) I'll use this underline sign to show conversation with a special quote

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Preparation **

August 18th, 27951

Corneria, Fox McCloud's home 13:00

That time I was only wearing a red T-shirt and a loincloth. I was meditating inside the bedroom as a way to relax my mind which I always do regularly everyday. Fox and Katt had already gone off to work. I was using my staff as a centre in my meditation, suddenly my nose picked up a scent.

"Hmm… (sniff sniff) smells like something is burning."

When I stood up, I looked for the source of the smell, suddenly I saw a thick black smoke coming up from inside Katt's kitchen. I ran as fast as I could through the backdoor and the backyard. I set the blast in my staff to ice blast mode and as soon as I got through the back door I fired several blast inside the house. The ice blast stopped the smoke and when I looked inside, I see that Falco was doing a little cooking that was burned up. And his leg was frozen because of my blast.

"Falco! What the hell are you doing? I thought there was a fire!"

"It was…until you break in and froze my leg, could ya help me out (shivers) it's cold!" He replied

"Oh, bugger. I'll set my staff to fire and put some blast to unfreeze it."

"HEY, you're going to burn the house if you do that!"

"Relax for a while. I won't shoot your leg! I'll just point it at your leg only for 5 minutes and it'll be done."

_5 minutes later_

"Phew… thanks." He replied.

"Could you tell me what were you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was actually going to cook some food for tonight's dinner. I mean I want to ask her to join the starfox team, but I don't want to make it a rush. Besides, I want to make my relationship with her more official as boyfriend and girlfriend kinda thing." He said as he scratched his head.

"You mean, both of you haven't officially become more than just friends?"

"Kinda hard to explain, sure I have dated her more than just once, but at those times it's more like a… more fun than feelings, so tonight I want to make it official. By the way, what are you doing with only wearing a loincloth? This isn't Sauria."

"Oh, this?" I said as I pointed my clothing. "I was meditating when the fire broke out. I always wear this when I am meditating."

Suddenly I noticed that his eyes were looking weird like he was daydreaming, he's thinking about something else. And when I read his mind, I found a shocking image about Katt wearing my bra and loincloth that I was wearing on Sauria.

"HEY! Are you thinking about Katt wearing my cloths when I was on Sauria?" I said as I pointed at him.

"What? No…no. I didn't do that… I mean… heh heh. Stop reading my mind without my permission!"

"Fine. I won't read your mind without permission again…maybe."

_Boys will be boys _I thought.

"Well good luck with your plans tonight, but it seems that you need a lot of help with the cooking. (cough)" I said as I waved my paw in front of my muzzle to sign that there's still some smoke from the burning left.

"Can you cook?" He asked.

"My mother had taught me since I was only about… 7 or 6 maybe? I forgot. She taught me lots of cooking in the kitchen with spices, especially fish, meat, and vegetables."

"Cool! Katt loves fish a lot! Can you help me cook one?"

"That depends. I'll need some ingredients. Got the fish?"

"Wait a second, there's one in the refrigerator," He said as he walked towards the refrigerator. "Here! Catch!" he said as he throwed it from the freezer and then I catch it and put it on the chopping board.

"Okay. I'm going to need some salt, pepper, lime, and some soy sauce. Maybe some … vinegar."

"Already got those next to the stove." He said as he pointed the stove.

After that without me noticing, he put something on the floor that looked like some kind of fake toy cockroach. And then he shouts. "KRYS! THERE'S A COCKROACH ON THE FLOOR!"

"WHAT?! WHERE!?" I said

After that, I found the cockroach on the floor and then I stepped on it using my bare foot. Realizing it was just a toy, I instantly got mad at Falco

"Now what the hell was THAT?!"

"I was just playing with you Krys. Just relax. I thought I could pull some jokes on ya before I use it on Katt. I'm impressed that you are brave enough to step on it using only your foot. Usually when girls see a cockroach, they usually jump to anyone nearby for a close hug." He said with a grin.

"Listen Falco! I have been dealing with the wild jungles of Cerinia since I was only 15 years old. A cockroach won't even scare me." Even though I have to admit it that I'm still a little afraid on cockroaches. And cockroaches are the most disgusting creatures for women on Corneria and myself.

"Yeah yeah I got it. Wait a minute! You said that you have been dealing with jungles on the age of 15?" He said with a little shock.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious. Wait… I remember now! I know that you already talk to Fox, Slippy, Peppy, and Katt about it. Why don't you tell me a little story about Cerinia and your culture? If you don't mind that is." He said with a worried tone. He knows that talking about my home planet that has been destroyed long time ago will make me sad. But I'm willing to tell the story at that time because I'm already brave enough to deal with my past.

"That's okay. I could tell you all about it while I marinade the fish. But it will take a really long long time. I thought you don't like history?"

"Nah, a little story won't hurt for a while."

"Ok then. Just wait at that dining table over there while I put some spice on the salmon."

After that, he walked to the chair and took a seat. 2 minutes later, I took a seat in front of him and started to talk.

"From where you want to start the history lesson?" I said with a mocking tone

"Let's start with the thing about you dealing with the jungle since you were 15. Why do you do that?"

"Hmm… kinda hard to tell you about it, but I have to do it as part of a test called The Test of Survival."

"What's that?" He asked

"It's a part of my culture. You see, every son or daughter in the upper crust society of my planet must do it as a part to prove yourself as an adult and only then he/she could get each their own staff from their families as a part of their families heirloom and also your adult status."

"You mean there's more than just one staff of yours?" He said as he looked at my staff that I stood next to the wall

"Exactly. Almost every family have their own unique staff with it's own unique markings. The more markings it has, the more higher the class of the family and the more powerful the staff will be."

"Let me guess," Falco replied. "Because your family is the leader of the planet that means your family has the highest status … which means that your staff is the most powerful?"

"Correct."

"So how does this test actually work?"

"Usually at the age of approximately 15, he/she was sent into the wild jungle all by yourself to survive for a year in…" Suddenly Falco replied. "A YEAR! BY YOURSELF?!"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Whops, sorry."

"Like I was saying." I said as I continue the conversation. "He/she was sent into the woods and survive a whole year armed with only a staff in order to achieve your improved status and prove that you're worthy for the staff. The test was only about survival until that thing came out when I was only 3."

"What do you mean by thing?"

"When I was 3 years old, I kept hearing these weird stories about a legendary beast that keeps eating people in the darker side of the jungle."

"(gulp) eating people?" Falco asked with a gulping sound.

"When I was 3, lots of people kept missing when they went into the jungle looking for food or just looking for some woods and never came back. Everyone believed it was because of the creature. The people asked that everyone that was doing the test might as well try to kill it. Everyone agreed and after that the test was changed into 2 parts. The first one is that you can chose to go to the other side of the jungle and stay away from the beast possible lair and still complete the test, or you can chose to get inside the darker forest and kill the beast. Only one person was qualified to take the second survival test against the beast every year. In order to be qualified, he/she must belong from the upper crust society, brave enough, and was chosen as the best fighter."

"So, you are qualified to take the second test?" Falco asked.

"Yes, I was brave enough and I win the fighting tournament that was declared as a qualification method to take the second test."

"Wait a second, what happened to the other 12 before you?"

"They never came back. 6 men and 6 women were already sent. At the end of the year we always waited for them at the edge of the forest but they never came back," I replied.

"Never came back? That's interesting. Did you take any preparation before you took the test?"

"I do learn some simple surviving technique to survive in the jungle such as hunting, tracking prey, foraging for food, fishing, making fires without the staff, healing your wounds, or even just finding your ways in the jungle by only using the stars as your navigation."

"Hmm… interesting, who taught you all these things?"

"My mother, she always cares about me. She's also the one that had taught me how to fight self defence since I was only 7 years old." I replied.

"Well, did you find what kind of beast you're going to be up against?" he asked.

"I read some books about the legends and myths of my people in the public library when I was 10. I found the right beast because of the prophecy in the books about when the creature will start to appear from the woods and consuming our people that is exactly 7 years ago when I was 3. Apparently I'm going to be against a creature, which is called the Naga. It's a lizard like creature with 4 arms and a body like a giant snake. On the Naga illustration, it has 2 bloody red eyes and it appears that there's a large red blood ruby that's called the Soul Gem which is planted and attached at its forehead."

"What's a Soul Gem?" he asked.

"According to the book, when the Naga devoured and killed the people that had been captured, the souls of those people will be trapped inside the Gem for eternity and the Naga will use those souls to multiply its strength and extended its lifespan."

"That's a terrible fate for someone to die like that. I mean you die, and then your soul is trapped inside a gem thing. That sucks, not that I believe in those kinds of things. But what was it meant by devoured? It sounds like the Naga swallows those people." Falco replied.

"Actually it is. In fact the creature swallows you whole while you're still alive."

"WHAT? That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! Why the hell he need to do that for!?"

"It is disgusting. When I read more about it, the book says that the creature prefers souls that is in state of pain and fear when he collect it, that's why the creature swallowed those people alive so that they will die in pain because of digestion in its stomach and in fear. I mean … come to think of it… that's a gruesome way to die. I still don't believe why the Gods created that kind of creature in the first place." I replied with a frowned face.

"Yeah, digested alive… that's … painful, not to mention sick. Trapping souls is already bad enough but now digesting people alive to get one…?" He replied. "What other info that you know about that …thing?"

"Only that. The last thing the book says is that according to the prophecy the 13th will prevail."

"13th? What the hell does that mean?" He said while crossing his arms.

"Well, I didn't know what it meant at that time. Anyway after knowing all about it, I keep practicing and meditating day and night to prepare myself for the test. Finally, the day came. I wear my bra, my choker and jade necklace as lucky charms that are also my heirloom, my loincloth, my pauldrons, my gauntlets, and my greaves. Armed with only my staff and a small hunting dagger that I put between my hip and my loincloth, I stand at the edge of the forest together with my parents and my people hoping that the 12th warrior will return, but he didn't. Then before I walked into the forest my parents hugged me so tightly and closely, praying that I will return safely. At that time, all 3 of us cried together. My mother then took of her ruby tiara and then gave it to me also as a good luck charm. She also gave me a counter timer watch to count how many days I have been in the jungle."

"A day timer watch? I thought your world is ancient and old on technology!"

"Ancient doesn't mean that my society is low on technology, if we did then how we could make staffs that can shoot blasts? I'll explain about that later. Anyway, I entered the deeper part of the jungle and then I tracked the Naga. I keep tracking for the Naga's trail by its slithering track and sometimes parts of its skins on the jungle floor for about the next 2 months. Finally, I found it."

"What did you find?" Asked Falco with a more intrigued tone.

"It's the whole Naga's skin, with a length more than 25 feet, and a body width about 3 feet."

"Wow! That's HUGE!"

"Tell me about it," I replied. "I bet tat the belongs to the Naga, and probably at the time I found that skin…the Naga probably already grew more and more. But then I heard a small voice, when I placed my ear on the dirt floor, I heard a crawling like sound that was coming towards me"

"So, it's nearby?"

"Yes, I use my telepathy to detect any life forms nearby. I found it but it's still not to clear. When I walked further, I suddenly perked my ears as I could hear a slithering and hissing sound that said 'over here'. When I looked behind me, there's no one there. I keep looking and looking but all I could hear is 'No, over here.' 'I can see you.' 'I'm right behind you.' The voice just kept going and going around me, like he was playing with me. I was getting tired with his game and then I shouted to him 'WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!' He replied with a sinister laughter and said 'Are you sure my dear? Every time I show people my face, it's the last one they have ever seen. In another words, they're all already dead! HA HA HA HA!' I replied him 'We'll see who'll be dead!' He replied 'Fine, then DIE! Pathetic MORTAL!' and that last voice was coming directly above me."

"When I looked above my head, the Naga's glowing red blood eyes was looking at me from the darkness. The Naga jumped down on me from above the tree branch. I gasped and then I tried to run away, suddenly he tackled my feet using his tail, I fell to the floor face first as my muzzle hit the dirt, then he wrapped my feet using his snakelike tail and coiled around the midsection of my body. I have no time to react. I tried to wiggle myself free from his grasp, but the Naga was too strong. Before long, the only thing not wrapped up was my head, neck, hands, shoulders, and feet. My only last choice was to shot him using my staff, I shot him and then the blast exploded on his face creating a smoke field. I thought I killed him. But I still felt his strong coil around me, which is a bad sign. When the smoke was clear, he already hold all of his 4 hands in front of him to block my blast. The Naga blocked my blast using only his bare hands! It didn't even make a scratch on him!"

* * *

What will happen to Krystal in her story about her past? we'll see later. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Darkness Inside

1. this story contains vore in the end and the next chapter. YES I KNOW IT'S DISTURBING, but I have no other choice but to do that. If not the story can't continue, besides how else is he going to use Krystal's soul  
2. Krystal will survive, and there will be NO YIFF in this and the next chapter  
3. This will be the first and the last time I wrote vore story. PROMISE! Besides I don't like vore especially if Krystal is the victim

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Darkness Inside**

August 18th, 27951

Corneria, Katt Monroe's home 13:25

Falco kept listening to my story, he replied "He must be pretty tough to stand your staff blast using only his hands, 4 that is. So what happened next?"

"Well, I remember that I asked him if it's true that he trapped people's souls inside the red ruby attached to his forehead. He replied to me with laughter. 'Yes, I trapped people's souls, for my purpose.' 'For what purpose?' I asked him. Suddenly his body shifted shape and become that of a warrior that I know was sent to hunt him about 4 years ago! By that time, I knew that the Naga already killed him and he can transform himself into another being by using only his or her soul! He added his answer but this time by using someone else's voice 'I know that you're the daughter of the king, my dear. Once I've devoured you, I'll be able to use your body to get close to the king and then I'll use his body to rule over this planet!" And then he returned to his normal form.

"Sounds like he has already planned this for a long time." Falco replied.

"It's already pretty weird that he suddenly came out of the darkness. I asked why he started to come out for so long and terrorizing our people. The next thing I know, he placed his 4 hands on my head and started to say some kind of … spell. I tried to let go of his hands but apparently, my mind was already in another place and time. Suddenly my vision turns to grey and then I could see a small child with blue eyes, about 14 years old. He looks different than any other children on Cerinia. From the castle behind him and his clothing, I could tell that he was the prince."

"What prince? The ruler of the planet?" Falco asked.

"No, from the design of the building around him, I think the vision was from the past, about 500 years ago. At that time period, our history said that we were separated into several tribes, which had their own cities, so I think he was the prince of only one city from a tribe. Anyway the vision keeps going, it felt like a dream but so real-like I was there myself to witness it. He was playing on the grass field and then his father came and carried him around on his back before they went inside their castle with his parents. And then I saw another vision. A group of bandits suddenly charged into the city that night. The guards were completely unaware and suddenly outnumbered. They robed, burned, stole, and killed everyone in the city. The mother of the prince knew that her son was in danger, so she hid him in the closet before the bandits broke into their castle and their chamber. The father of the child knew that it was the bandits' leader that went inside their chamber. He was wearing thicker armour than the other bandits. He fought with skill against the bandit leader, but soon the bandit outmanoeuvred him and stabbed him from behind. After he killed him, he killed his wife, who was still crying with no mercy. From inside the closet, the child saw everything that had happened. He was so terrified that he couldn't move a muscle. Silently he crawled out of the closet and tried to wake up his mother and father, but it was useless, and then he cried. He walked out of the castle quietly. Knowing that the bandits had taken over the city, he knew that the only way to escape the bandits was to run to the nearest forest. Finally, he stands at the edge of the forest, looking at the burning city and saw how everything that he loved was taken away from him, his father, his mother, his family, his friends, and his only home. He clenched his fist tightly and made a vow that someday he would return to take revenge for his family."

"Poor kid." Falco replied with a sigh.

"Yes, but there's more." I replied. "The child knew that he needed to get to the other city by the other edge of the forest to inform them about the bandits. But he went lost inside the jungle. He hadn't received any education or knowledge about the jungle. At day he ran across the jungle not knowing where he was heading, at night he slept with fright from the wild animals' howls. It had been a few days since he had gotten lost in the jungle. He almost gave up his hope for survival when he found… something… that called him and drew him closer."

"What do you mean by that?" Falco asked.

"This child could hear something speak to him. The voice was dark and heavy. He tried to find the source and then he came across into a grass field filled with some trees. He noticed something different. He noticed that there was a tree, different than the other green trees. The tree was unfertile, leafless, the soil around the dark tree was hard and had no grass, and the only things left were its branches. The tree was planted at the middle of the field. The child came closer to the dead tree and then he could hear a voice similar to the one he had heard before. He now knew that the voice was coming from the dead tree!"

"A dead tree that talks…?! This's weird. What happened next?" Falco asked curiously.

"The child came closer and closer to the tree. Then he realized that there was something attached to the tree trunk. It was a red ruby, about the size of his fist. When he touched the ruby, the ruby's voice echoed in his head and said "release me out of this prison mortal." Of course he was spooked because he felt that there was some kind of dark power around the ruby and tried to escape. Suddenly the voice talked again and said "I knew what happened to your family mortal. I can see from your memory how they were killed and slaughtered. I can see how your city was burned to ashes by those bandits" said the voice.

"Now there's a ruby that talks. This is getting really weird. And then what?" Falco replied.

"Let's see, the child was very stunned by what the ruby just said. He came back and started to listen to the ruby. The ruby said that if he released him from the tree, he'd make a great offer. He'd give him great strength of unimaginable power that he could use to take revenge. The child was aware that he was messing with some kind of dark magic. Messing with those kind of things will usually bring only death, but he decided that he had nothing to lose. He pulled the ruby out of the tree and then the ruby replied with 'thanks'."

"The child asked what the ruby would give him as a reward. The ruby said 'I'll give you a change to take revenge for your family. I'll give you strength beyond your imagination so that the world will bow before your feet. I'll give you a chance to be … invincible. All you need to do is to say yes and you'll become … immortal'. The ruby gave him promises that soon overpowered him. The child asked the ruby 'What do you want in return?' The ruby replied and said 'All I need to ask is your soul.' The child began to think about the consequences. Will he trade his soul for a chance to take vengeance against those bandits and become immortal? He remembered how his family was killed that night, how the bandits raided his town and how the bandits took everything that he had loved. His heart was suddenly filled with hatred and without thinking it any further, he replied and said yes."

"After that he heard some kind of laughter. The ruby started flew out of his hands and attached itself to the child's forehead. He became unconscious as his body started to leave the ground slowly and hovered above the surface of the field. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in a very bright light. In just a few seconds, he started to change and transform into something different. When the light stopped, he landed on the ground with a large thud. He asked the ruby what had happened to him. And then he realized that he had become different."

"His voice had became deeper like an adult, his face had become that of a snake, and as he touched his face and realized that it had become scaly and had no fur. He had became taller than a grown man, his claws had become bigger and sharper, his hands had grown from 2 into 4 hands, his figure had become a gigantic snake-like creature. As he looked behind him and realized that he had a snake-like tail instead of a normal fox's. He had become … the Naga."

"So all this time, the Naga was just a 14 year old kid?! I'm shocked." Falco replied.

"Yeah, me too. I was also surprised when I first found out (knew) about it."

"Then what?" He asked.

"Hmm… the child, or should I say the Naga was afraid of what he had become. He tried to grab the ruby from his head and tried to let it go. As soon as he tried to grab it, he couldn't control his hands and he couldn't feel a thing. He realized that the ruby was in control of his body. Then there was a voice echoing in his head, it was the ruby and the voice said that it was useless to do so and that every time he tried to take off the ruby, he'd lose control of his entire body. Now he had become one with the ruby, mind and soul."

"After that the Naga started to accept his condition. For the next few months, he started to train himself by following the voice that echoed in his head. It gave him guidance about how to survive the jungle, how to train himself, and how to prepare himself for the big day."

"Finally the day came. He stood exactly at the same place when he had seen his city burned to ashes. Instead of a city, all he could see was a large slave camp run by bandits. He could see from a distance that there were many cages filled with innocent people that were victims from other cities. He was finally ready to strike, take over the camp and rescue them all. That night he charged the camp through the front. The camp was alerted and all the bandits were running to the front. Some of them were scared because this was their first time to see this kind of creature. Others weren't afraid and took this as a challenge."

"Without hesitation, the Naga slithered forward and started a battle against more than 500 bandits with machetes, swords, bows, shields, and axes. With its great strength, the Naga fought fiercely and bravely. Using his hands, he could punch and throw a person more than a hundred meters. Using his sharp claws, he could pierce his hand through someone's chest like a hot knife through butter. Using his snake tail, he could grab more than 5 people and squeeze them like insects. As he slithered deeper into the camp, more bandits were lying on the ground and most of the camp was on fire"

"When the battle was almost over, almost all part of the camp was on fire and many bodies were lying in pools filled with blood and gore. Finally the Naga found the leader of the bandits inside the main camp. The leader was stronger than the others, and he was still wearing the same armour that he had had during the raid a few months ago when the Naga's parents were killed."

"The Naga could feel that the leader was afraid. Without warning the bandit charged towards the Naga and then with one swift move, the Naga grabbed him using his tail and brought him closer to his eyes. The Naga brought him to his knees and broke his sword into two. The bandit was shaking and sweating from fear and asked him what kind of creature he was. The Naga replied that it didn't matter because soon the man was going to die. The bandit begged for mercy. The Naga replied that he was not worthy of receiving any mercy just like how the bandit had killed all his victims. Soon, the Naga used his claw and pierced it through the bandit's chest without a second thought and in cold blood. "

"Finally his revenge was complete. He quickly opened the cages one by one and let all the innocents out. Instead of thanks, he received filthy disgusting remarks and rocks thrown at him. He didn't have any chance to defend himself. Apparently the victims had seen all the slaughtering from the cages and become scared and afraid of the Naga. The people screamed and kept throwing rocks at him. He tried to explain everything from the start, but they didn't believe him or hear him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and slithered out of the camp. He then returned to the jungle after being outcast and banned by his own people. After that the vision stopped and I returned to my normal self."

"Very interesting, but also very sad. Maybe he was trying to show you how he became a monster and start to kill a lot of people?" Falco replied.

"I think so too. I asked him why he showed me this vision. He replied that he had grown tired of living in the jungle for almost more than 500 years. He had grown tired of eating wild animals. His own form as a serpent had disgusted him. He wanted to return to the throne and rule over the planet using any means possible, even if that meant killing a lot of people, and including using my soul to disguise himself as me. He told me that there was no other way to return to civilization. I realized at that time he was already tired by the dark powers of the ruby. I told him 'There is another way. If you come with me in peace, we can find a way to transform you back to your normal self by breaking the spell, and you could return to your normal life.' After I said that, he started to think. He released his coil around me allowing me to breath normally again and slowly put me back on my feet on the ground. He asked if that what I was saying was the truth. I replied to him and said yes. Soon his heart was filled with hope and I could see that both of his eyes had return to a blue colour. After a thousand years, he could finally return to his normal life. He finally replied that he would come with me in peace. But then it happened."

"What?" Falco asked.

"Out of nowhere, I suddenly heard a very heavy voice starting to shout 'It's a LIE! Do you think her people will just forgive you after you killed those people?! Do you think she's telling you the truth?! They lied! ALL OF THEM! Soon you'll be treated like an animal! Like some beast! Just like how they outcast you 500 years ago!' When I tried to find the source of the sound, it was coming from his forehead, it was the Soul Ruby that was talking to him. The Naga started to scream in pain and held his head like he was having a very bad headache. The Naga told me to run because he couldn't control his body any longer. But it was too late. His eyes and the Ruby started to shine with red colour like jewelles from the pits of hell. Then I knew that his body was already under control of the Ruby. Before I know it, his tail had already made a coil around my body just like before. The Naga squeezed his coils around me. I lowered my head and closed my eyes, hissing through clenched teeth as the Naga began to constrict me. If he had tightened the coil more, then probably my bones would have been broken to pieces. The Naga drew his face closer and talked to me again but this time with a different voice, darker and deeper just like the Ruby's. He told me that I had become a troublesome bug and my time had come to give him my soul. Then I watched him as he slowly licked his lips and asked me from where he should start. Should he eat me starting from the head…or should he start at my feet so I could watch him devour me. I didn't respond. I knew at that instant that I was done for. If I couldn't find anyway to escape, I would surely die."

"Well then how did you escape?" Falco asked.

"At the time I hadn't found any way to escape. He had already grabbed my staff and thrown it on the floor. Then I felt the powerful coils lift my legs into the air. When I looked down, he already opened his mouth like a gaping hole. He was going to eat my feet first. I watched in horror as my feet slipped into his opening mouth, shivering as slowly the thick saliva dripped and the snake tongue took its first taste of my feet. His lips and teeth pushed my feet into the back of his throat and he began taking in my ankles. I cried out, begging him to stop but he only continued going as he unravelled one coil and working up my legs. Then he reached my hip. When he let go of his last coil, I placed my hand between my hip and his jaw so I could try to pry his jaw open. But instead I felt a cold steel. It was my hunting knife that was still holstered in my loincloth. I quickly pulled it out and pierced it through his throat. A stream of blood flowed out of his wound and then he fell on the ground with me still in his jaw. I only had a few seconds before he woke up. I tried to escape by wiggling my legs free but my legs were somehow stuck in his throat. A few seconds later, the Naga woke up and then with a swift move he grabbed the knife and threw it away from me, it rolled across the ground and stopped next to the staff."

"The Naga said that what I had done was useless and soon after he had said it, his wound had already healed and the blood had stopped flowing. I screamed out in protest, digging my fingers into the dirt. It didn't help much and then I felt that his throat started to work slowly. As I tilted my head to look behind, I saw that my body slowly disappeared inside his mouth. I could only watch as my body disappeared into his gaping maw, feeling his throat pulsate and pulling me down deeper into the depths of the Naga. My legs were now completely inside and I shivered as I felt his teeth poking at my back. I kicked his insides and squirmed in his grip but it was useless. With another powerful gulp, I was in up to my chest. Then he lifted his head up and with his hands he lifted my body into the air with his claws. Then I heard his jaw making a small pop sound as his jaw separated like a real snake so he could swallow me even deeper. Now he had no difficulty swallowing me whole due to the enormous size of his jaw."

"My arms dangled in the air, and with another swallow, my chest and my shoulders began to go inside. He snapped his head back and worked over my belly. He opened his jaws wide and tilted back, letting me fall inside with his gulps helping him. I could feel that his throat was pulling in my body slowly with each gulp. In one final effort, I tried to pry his jaws open with my arms, but with a quick "slurp", my paws slipped inside. I looked around as I watched his jaws slowly close around my head and as I watched I felt slowly the last spot of sunlight disappear between his sharp teeth. When they shut, I was sealed in darkness, closing my eyes when his tongue lathered over my face, getting his last tastes of me as I let out a disgusted moan. With a gulp and with a push of his tongue, I slipped down his throat and into the darkness."

* * *

on the next chapter, she will be able to make an escape and fought a group of dangerous cobra snakes (after she escape, no more vore. I promise) 


	5. Chapter 4: The Belly of The Beast

well then, chapter 4 is done, and Krystal did a serious payback and ass kicking against the Naga and his associates

PS: The grammar was fixed by the help of my friend "White scar" from now until finished

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Belly of The Beast**

August 18th, 27951

Corneria, Katt Monroe's home 13:43

"That thing didn't kill ya, but he swallowed ya whole? I mean… how did it feel exactly?"

"Ummm… if you really want to know, but I should warn you what I'm going to say is probably going to scare you, that's what happened to the others."

"That's fine by me. I'm not going to be scared like the others." Falco said with a cocky tone.  
"Ok. It was dark inside. It was so dark I almost couldn't even see my own nose. It also felt very tight. I could feel his flesh wrapping around me like some kind of cocoon. It was very hard for me to move my legs, only my hands were free but I still found it very difficult to move it. I could feel his hand petting on my chest, he was probably petting his own full stomach like I was some kind of food, and it disgusted me. I could even feel his heartbeat pulsating. It was also kinda warm, maybe it was his body heat. My body was covered with warm saliva. I find it very difficult to breathe because there was no fresh air. The smell of the air inside … was awful. I could still smell his victims that he had digested, the whole air was filled with the smell of rotten meat. I could smell it everywhere. As my hand touched the meat wall, I could feel some kind of slime covering it making the wall kinda sticky and slippery, and even scratch marks that were probably left by his victims when they were trying to escape desperately. There was even some blue fur stuck on the wall, it was the only thing left by his victims."

"I though at that time "I'm already inside his stomach, he already got me. Why didn't just digest me, kill me, and finish the job?" I asked him what's he was going to do to me. He replied with a heavy and loud voice to me that he'd take my equipment as his trophy and slither back to his lair with me inside him and then he would finish me."

"Soon after that, I could feel that he started to move. I couldn't see where he was going but it must have been his lair, located deeper in the forest."

"Gradually on our way to his lair, I could hear the Naga's voice echoing in my head using telepathy. I know it was his voice because his voice and the Ruby's were very different. It appears that the Ruby only took control of his body but not his mind. He told me that he no longer had control over his body and he felt sorry for what he had done to me. I replied to him again with my telepathy so the Ruby wouldn't be aware. I replied that it was not his fault and I would try to find a way to escape."

"So then, how did you escape from inside?" Falco asked.

"At that time, I had no idea at all. On our way to his lair, I tried everything, from scratching to kicking. I even tried to bite the wall with my teeth, but it was completely useless. It looked like that his flesh had some kind of "rubber-like" texture."

"It took us about 3 hours to reach his lair. By that time, I had lost almost all my available strength due to the fact that it was very hard to breath in there and I barely even moved a muscle, except my hands, on the entire journey."

"I could feel his body stop moving when we had reached his lair. And then I heard sounds of metal clashing just outside. Probably he stashed my staff onto a pile of metal. He said to me that he had thrown my weapons with his other 'trophies'. He also said: "You will never see your family again. You will die here! And your soul will be MINE!"."

"That was very brutal and cruel thing to say." Falco said.

"Yes it was, at that time I almost lost all hope and started to cry, but then I remembered my home, my people, my friends, and my parents just before I left them 2 months ago. With my undying faith I promised myself that I would break free, no matter the cost."

"Suddenly, I heard the stomach make a gurgling sound, then I felt a tingling feeling coming from my legs. As I looked down, I saw some kind of foamy liquid starting to rise. I knew at that time that his stomach was starting to pump acid. Some of the liquid spilled on my left wrist and it became very itchy. When I scratched it, part of my skin peeled of easily because of that acid, exposing part of my flesh and soon I felt a painful burning sensation coming from the wound. The liquid itself produced some gas that almost knocked me unconscious. I knew that as soon I fell asleep, I was finished. I knew that I was done for. But I couldn't accept the fact that my whole body was going to be turned into some kind of scat, and leaving no remains, and the thought of never going to see my family again. I refused to give my body and soul to him, and those thoughts kept me awake."

"I almost lost my strength before I heard the sound of a woman in my head. And I don't think she was communicating to me using telepathy since I couldn't sense the source."

"Hmmm… was it the Ruby then?" Falco asked.

"That couldn't be, the Ruby's voice was clearly like a man's, but this one is like a woman's, and the weird thing was that the voice was exactly like mine." I replied.

"Exactly like your voice?" He asked.

"Exactly. At that time I almost think that I was becoming crazy and my own mind started to talk to me. But I realized that I was not since I was still aware of what was happening around me. That voice sounded like … it was whispering into my ears. The voice told me "To escape this deadly prison…use the lethal substance to tear open the walls to freedom.", I didn't understand what it meant before I grasped what she was trying to tell me. What she meant was that to escape my death, I had to use the acid around me. I also understood what she meant by 'the walls to freedom'."

"The acid around me was very corrosive and the Naga had been using it for hundreds of years to digest his victims, but how could his stomach withstand such a corrosive and dangerous substance? Soon I would know how."

"I remembered about the slime around his stomach. Maybe that slime was around his stomach to protect his insides from the acid itself. Now all I needed to do was to wipe the slime off from the stomach walls. I quickly ripped parts of my clothing, which was my bra. I quickly wipe the slime in front of me and prayed that it would work."

"Soon I could see that the foamy liquid started to corrode the stomach walls. Then I used my hands to scratch and speed-up the process. Since his slime was gone, his stomach wasn't slippery anymore, and my claws could easily pierce and scratch the stomach walls from inside. The Ruby started to scream in pain and move out of control as a result of my actions. In a few seconds my claws could pierce through its stomach and reach the outside world. I could feel the sunlight and the fresh air outside. I placed my hands on the outside walls, and used my strength to squeeze myself out. Again the Ruby screamed in agony as I pulled myself out of his body."

"Ah. So that's how you escaped?" Falco asked.

"Precisely. Shortly after I found myself falling to the dirt below. As I hit the ground, I could see the Naga… still controlled by the Ruby, was screaming and concentrating to heal the wounds that I had made. I quickly regained my power and stood up, hastily searching for my staff nearby, and there it was."

"My staff was on a pile of 12 staffs, other weapons, and armour from the Naga's victims. I quickly ran over there despite the pain in my left wrist. As soon as I grabbed my staff, I looked behind me to see the Naga finish healing his injury. I could see into his eyes, he was furious. This was the first time his prey had escaped death. He replied to me, "Wretched woman! I'll kill you for this and this time you're going back inside in PIECES!" At that moment, I was afraid and I was going to run away. When I turned my back, he said "Are you running again? Afraid? Just like the rest of you mortals, you always running AWAY, scared, before I capture you and devour your soul! I can smell your fear! Always begging for mercy! You're not warriors! You're cowards! Just like when I see into your soul, I see FEAR!" When I heard him said that, I wasn't afraid anymore. Instead hatred and vengeance for those warriors that had died filled me. I had decided that I would stand there… I would fight…and I would avenge those warriors so that they would not have died in vain! When I turned to face him again, he started to laugh and said "I can smell you different now. You're filled with hatred! It's still useless anyway! You will die before you can even touch me!" I replied with a sense of purpose, "IF I MUST, THEN I SHALL DIE TRYING!"

"That was very bold… and heroic. What you were doing was very crazy, and… no offense for you as a woman…you must have pretty big balls to do that." Falco said as he paid close attention.

"Well thanks…I guess. Anyway shortly after that, he started to make a hissing sound when he spoke a few words, or maybe it was some kind of snake language. Then I could hear some hissing sounds coming from around me. Soon I could see a few glowing red blinking eyes coming from behind the Naga, from the bushes behind me, and something slithering down the trees. I watched in fear as I saw all of them around me. Apparently it was the Naga's allies. There were several large cobra snakes, each capable of delivering deadly poison from their fangs into my blood stream. "Let's see if you can escape from my associates!" the Naga replied."

"I counted my enemies carefully, there were ten of them. I tried to predict what they were going to do as I yelled and swung into action. They began to attack me, so I relied on my instinct to duck. One of them suddenly just leapt at me. I yelled as it coiled around my arm and twitched its head as it tried to bite my muzzle. I looked around and screamed, "Get off me! You disgusting snake!" I shouted, smacking the snake against a tree. After two hits, the snake went loose and fell of my arm, motionless on the dirty soil. "One down, nine to go" I thought. Another one leapt at me, and I somersaulted above the snake, causing it to miss and hit the tree behind me. As soon as I landed back on my feet, I could see that they would attack me in larger numbers. Three of them leapt at me and I ducked to avoid them, but soon two of them slithered below me from behind and coiled around my legs. My feet pressed together then I lost my footing and fell onto the ground. I screamed as the other snakes crawled over my body and tried to bite me. I rolled away from them and kicked my legs to free my ankles."

"Soon as I regained my footing, I found myself near the pile of weapons taken from the Naga's victims. I knew that my staff alone wouldn't be able to defeat them so I need an initiative. I shot a fire blast from my staff as I ran to the pile. Two of the snakes got burnt in the process. "Seven more." I said to myself. As I reached the pile, I grabbed the nearest equipments I could get hold of. A staff with a blade at the end of it that could be used as a throwing spear, and several throwing knives in a series of pockets."

"So you're not just able to use staff weaponry, but throwing spear and knives as well? What other weapons you are good at?" Falco asked.

"Well, I'm also good with a bow and arrow. I could even hit a target when I'm riding a horse during the fighting tournament."

"Incredible, you can ride horse as well? Who taught you all of these?" Falco asked.

"My father and mother taught me all about those. As a prince and princess, they were exceptional warriors during their youth. My mother was good at acrobatics, using staffs, and throwing daggers. My father was good at riding horses, using his bows, and swords. I guess I inherited both their skills." I replied.

"Indeed you have. So what happened next between you and those cobras?" Falco asked.

"Umm, where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. Soon after I HAD picked up those weapons, the cobras had formed a circle around me. They were obviously trying to box me in. I threw the spear at one of those serpents, cutting it in half. "Six left" I thought. Then I heard several hisses. Clearly they were angry for their fallen comrades. I prepared my staff as I prepared for the worst, and there it was."

"All of them jumped at me at the same time, as a reaction I swung my staff on my back in circles. Two of them got hit and never moved again. Unfortunately I missed some of the others. One of the snakes jumped again at me and whipped his tail at my muzzle, and it hurt as though I was stung by a bee. The attack was actually a diversion, because when I was paying attention at my muzzle that was smacked, the other snake leapt at me from behind and quickly wrapped my arm. I yelped as I felt sharp pain in my arm that was caused by the strong squeeze. With a swift movement, I pulled one of the throwing daggers out of its pocket. I quickly used it to cut the head of the snake. "Only three left" I thought."

"A jet stream of blood burst out of its body and sprayed all over my face as the body hit the ground. The blood streamed down my arm and face. The blood covered my left eye and some of it dripped into my eye. It was difficult to see clearly now. I try to wipe it off with my hand, but the other cobras saw my action as a temporary weakness. One of them tried to slither below me and tried to bite my feet, but I crushed its skull beneath my sandal before it could react."

"The other two snakes seemed to be shocked as they hissed at me when I killed another of their friends. I took this as an opportunity, within a blink of an eye I pulled out two daggers out of their pocket and threw) them. Both of the daggers hit and they made a loud hiss, before stopping and lying still on the ground …"

"Now was only you and The Naga?" Falco asked.

"Yes. The Naga had been paying attention to me when I was fighting his associates. When I finished all of them he replied, "I see you have some skill, woman. Savour the winning all you can because now you will face ME!" By then my fur was covered in patches of dried blood that matted my fur and made me harder to move. The acid wound on my left wrist had also become worse. I almost lost all hope and I couldn't stand any longer. I knelt with one hand on the ground and my staff dug deep into the packed earth to help me balance myself. Suddenly I heard that voice again in my mind that said, "The 13th will prevail…remember that Krystal.""

"Wait a sec? Isn't that the one in that prophecy book thing?" Falco asked with surprise.

"Right, now I know what the 13th meant. I was the 13th warrior sent into the jungle to fight this beast. And according to the prophecy, I could win. With that thought in my mind, I pushed myself up and gathered my last available strength to fight him. Because I knew that maybe…maybe, I could finish this…once and for all."

* * *

Next, the final show down. In the process Krystal has to do the only possible shocking and sad solution to end this battle. 


End file.
